Hetalia Mystery Dungeons: Explorers of Darkness
by Dixie C Jones
Summary: America and his Squirtle found Canada and his Cyndaquil washed up on a beach, with no memories. They decide to form an Exploration Team at Rome's Guild. Team New World now has to deal with their fellow Guild members, Team Skull, and Canada's own, er...past, as they explore the land and embark on an epic journey through time and darkness. T for Romano
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: The storm at sea.

This world is filled with darkness... There is no sunrise or sunset... Time does not flow and the human race is all but gone. Only Pokemon and Nations are left.

Nations and Pokemon had always gotten along. One nation would always have one main partner Pokemon, one they are bonded with. Once they were bonded, the nation could understand wild pokemon and even gain some of their partner Pokemon's attributes, such as a nation with a fighting type Pokemon was stronger then other nations or a nation with a fire type Pokemon could withstand the heat longer then normal.

xXx

"Whoa! Wh-wh-whoa...!"

There was a flash of light and the shaking started.

"Are...are you ok?!" His hand was slipping and he could feel his partners hold tightening. "No! Don't let go! Just a little longer... Come on! Hang on!"

His hand was slipping too much...

"N-n-no! I can't... hold on...!" He yelled. His hand slipped completely. "Waaaah!"

xXx

America looked at Rome's Guild. "Hmm..." He started to pace, wondering if it was a good idea to be here before strengthening his resolve. "No. I refuse to be scared any longer! I used to tell my family that I was a hero and I'm gonna prove it!" He said to himself. "No more wimping out. I'm going to be brave today! Right, Squirtle?" His Pokemon nodded fiercely in response.

He stepped on the gate, his Squirtle beside him, when a voice scared him.

"Person and Pokemon detected! Person and Pokemon detected!"

"Who is it, Da~ze?" came another voice.

"The Pokemon is Squirtle! Person, please identify yourself!" The first voice said.

America jumped off the gate, thoroughly startled. He looked around to make sure no one saw that and started to breath to calm down. "Well... That could have gone better..." He muttered. "I can't... I can't push myself to do it after all. Not even my personal treasure helped me..." He looked at his treasure, a rock with an odd pattern on it. "But I just can't do it... Some hero I am..." He walked away, his Squirtle following him, so he didn't notice two people- nations themselves- come out of hiding.

"Hey... Eygpt..." Greece said, holding a skitty even if the Koffing behind him was his bonded Pokemon. "What do... You think?"

"..." Egypt was silent for a moment, his Zubat flying around his head. "...He had something good... Some kind of treasure..."

"Do..." Greece looked at the dark haired nation beside him. "Do we... Go after it?"

Egypt nodded and they were off, following America.

xXx

America looked at the bubbles and how pretty they looked in the sunset's light. "Wow..." He muttered, smiling. His Squirtle played with the bubbles as they came near him. "When the weather's good, the Krabby come out and blow bubbles at sundown... It's always impressive."

He started walking down the beach. This is always were he went when he felt sad he wasn't the hero he told everyone he was. It feels good to be there. It always does. Coming there cheers him up. He suddenly stopped short, making Squirtle bump into him.

"Hey... What's that?" America asked Squirtle. Squirtle just shrugged. He couldn't see it any better then America could. America walked closer. Then he realized that there was some one that looked a lot like him and a cyndaquil was passed out on the shore. He ran over and started to try to wake the guy up, ignoring the fact that they looked just alike.

"Hey! Wake up! What happened?! Are you ok?!" He paused in his yelling as the boy and the Cyndaquil started to come to. The guy sat up, holding his head and America sighed in relief. "Great! You're ok!"

The guy looked at him blankly then started to look around as he stood up. He looked really confused, though America couldn't blame him. America laughed, making the guy look at him again. "You weren't moving. You really had me worried there!" He watched as the guy picked up the Cyndaquil, which he guessed was his. "How did you wind up knocked out here anyway, dude?"

The guy blinked. "I... I was knocked out?" He muttered and America could barely hear him. "What happened...?"

"Anyway, I'm America! Nice to meet you dude!" America shook the guy's hand. "I haven't seen you before. Who are you?"

"Well... I'm a nation, first off." The guy said and America nodded. He figured. "But my name is..." The guy looked like he was having trouble. America cocked his head.

"What's wrong? Can't you remember your name?"

"I can't remember much of anything, actually..." The guy said. "My name is Canada, and this is Cyndaquil."

"Oh, Canada's your name?" America nodded. "Ok! Well, you don't seem like a bad guy, at least. Sorry I doubted you. More and more bad guys have been turning up lately!"

He was cut off from saying more by two dark haired men pushing him, making America fall and his treasure come out of his bag. Canada and Squirtle jumped back in surprise.

"Ow!"

"Escuse me." The one with the Zubat said.

America jumped back up, mad now. They just pushed him, not bumped into him! "Hey! Why did you do that?!"

"Can't you... Figure it out?" The one with the Koffing behind him and a skitty in his arms said in a tired voice. "We... Wanted to mess... With you."

"W-What?" Canada questioned in his quiet voice from behind America.

"This is..." The one with the Koffing said again. "Yours, right?" He pointed to America's treasure.

"Yes, that's mine!" America said as he reached for the rock but the one with the Zubat got it first.

"Are you going to get it back?" He asked. He turned to his friend. "Let's get out of here."

They ran into the cave that was behind Canada and America. America face palmed and Canada looked at him.

"I don't know what to do... That was my personal treasure and really want to get it back but I don't think my Squirtle is strong enough to do it." America looked at Squirtle, who looked determined to go fight. The pokemon was right, of course. He had to try! America looked at the cave angrily. "No! There is no time to waste!" He turned to Canada. "Will you help me?"

Canada hesitated before nodding.

"Thank you! Let's go quickly!" And do they ran in the cave.

xXx

"You still have that sleep seed we found?" Canada nodded and America continued. "Good. We're gonna need all the help we can get. Our Pokemon aren't that strong."

They continued to walk until they got to Egypt and Greece in the last level.

"Hey!" America yelled to et their attention.

"You... actually came..." Greece said.

"Give me back what you stole!" America yelled. "That's my personal treasure! It means everything to me!"

"Treasure you say?" Egypt said. "So it's valuable?"

"All... the more reason... not to give it back..." Greece continued.

"Whaaat?!" America yelled, startled. He was hoping they would just give it back right away.

"If you want it back so badly..." Egypt said. "Come and get it!"

The Koffing and Zubat flew at them and America yelled, "Canada! The seed!"

Canada nodded and threw the seed he had picked up in the dungeon. It hit the Zubat but instead of making fall asleep, it exploded and knock the Pokemon out.

"Oops..." America said sheepishly. "That was a blast seed, not a sleep seed..."

"Zubat!" Egypt yelled.

Koffing tried to knock the smaller Pokemon out too but they were able to take it.

"C-Cydaquil-"

"Squirtle-"

"Use tackle!" The two blond nations yelled together and both Pokemon hit the purple Pokemon, knocking it out as well and into Greece and Egypt.

"Ow..." Greece said, the Skitty running off.

"Ugh... We got beaten..." Egypt groaned as he stood up. "How did we lose?"

"Here... Take it." Greece said as he threw America's treasure at him. "But this victory... was just a fluke!"

They ran off, holding their Pokemon in their arms.

"We did it! We got my Relic Fragment back!" America laughed. "I'm so glad!" He turned to Canada. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome." Canada laughed. "Let's get back to the beach."

xXx

Canada smiled at America's excitement. Really, he only helped because he just happened to be there but it was the right thing to do. It was nice to be appreciated.

America took about his Relic Fragment and showed Canada. "Here's what they stole. I call it my Relic Fragment. It's my one treasure!" America said. "I always liked myths and legends and I always liked learning about the mythical things that happen in this world!" America looked out to see with an excited smiled before looking back at him. "So when I happened to find my Relic Fragment, I made it my mission to find out its secrets!"

Canada looked closer at the rock, to see what was so special about it. He saw the strange pattern on it. He had never seen a pattern like it.

"It must have some meaning to it! I'm sure of it!" America continued. "That's one of the reasons I want to join an exploration team. I want to discover what this fragment means! Getting to save people and be a hero is a plus too! So earlier, I tried to join an exploration team as an apprentice..." America started to look down and Canada was worried what was wrong to cause such a mood whiplash. "But... I got scared. Some hero I am." America looked at Canada. "What about you? What are you going to do?"

Canada blinked, confused. What did he mean?

"You lost your memory and was knock out on the beach for some reason." America continued, seeing Canada was confused. "Do you have anywhere to go?"

Canada was silent. What was he to say? If he did have family anywhere near here, he certainly didn't remember them.

"If not, can I ask you something?" America asked. "Would you join me to make an exploration team? I think we would make a good one, Canada! So what do you say?"

Canada blinked, startled at the question. What should he say? He was getting recruited out of the blue. He didn't even know what an exploration team is... But it was true that he didn't have any where to go. Canada looked at America's hopeful face and sighed. He hoped this was a good idea. Who knows, maybe he will get his memory back by hanging around this nation that could be his twin.

"Sure. Let's form a team."

"Really?!" America smiled bigger then before and Canada suddenly felt he did the right thing. "Yahoo! Thanks! We're gonna make a great combination! Let's make this work!" America pointed to a building on the cliff that Canada could just barely see from the beach. "First, we need to go to Rome's place and sign up! There we can train to be a great team! The training will be tough... But let's give it our best Canada!"

Canada nodded hesitantly. What did he just get into?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: The new Guilds Recruits.

"This place is Rome's Guild." America explained as Canada looked up at the building. His Cyndaquil was behind them, talking to Squirtle. "To form an exploration team, you need to register your team here. Then you train until you become a first-rate exploration team!" America became determined. "I could never go in before but now I have you with me! I can do it! I have to be the hero!"

Canada watched as America and Squirtle walked up to door and was startled when a voice called out, "Person and Pokemon detected! Person and Pokemon detected!"

"Who is it, Da~ze?" came another voice.

"The Pokemon is Squirtle! Person, please identify yourself!" The first voice said.

"Waah!" America looked just as startled as he felt but calmed down enough to say, "America. My name is America."

"... You may enter, da~ze!" The second voice said.

"Someone is with you!" The first voice said. "So get the stranger to stand there please."

America and Squirtle walked over to the side and turned to Canada. "I think they're talking to you, Canada. They said to stand there..." America pointed to the spot he just stood in and Canada looked more closely.

There was a grate covering the hole... It was obviously made so no one can fall through. Still, it was really strange. It looks like it would hurt his feet or-

His thoughts were cut off by the second voice calling, "Hey you! Stranger! Get on the grate, da~ze!"

Canada and his Cyndaquil stood on the grate, waiting for the first voice to call out.

"Person and Pokemon detected! Person and Pokemon detected!"

"Who is it, Da~ze?" came the second voice.

"The Pokemon is... um..."

"What's the matter, Da~ze?" Silence. "Hello? Japan? What's the matter?"

"Er..." The first voice, now identified as Japan, said. "The Pokemon is... Maybe Cyndaquil!"

"What?! Maybe, da~ze?"

"S-sorry but it's not a Pokemon you would normally see around here..."

Canada and America sweat dropped at the arguing.

"... Person, identify yourself da~ze!"

Canada jumped, not expecting to be addressed again. "C-Canada..."

"Well... You don't seem bad... Ok, Da~ze! You may enter!"

The gate on the door opened abd America smiled. "I'm glad we're finally aloud in! Lets go!"

They walked inside abd was surprised that it led underground. But they didn't let that stop them and went on down the hatch. What they saw next was amazing. There was nations everywhere- a brunet boy with a curl was talking to a guy with slicked back blond hair in one corner, another brunet that looked like the twin of the first yelling in Italian at a happily smiling dark haired man, and so on.

"Wow..." America said as they walked away from the ladder. "So this is Rome's Guild! There sure are a lot of people here! Are they all nations and exploration teams?" Canada shrugged.

"Excuse me!" They looked over at the voice as blond man with green eyes and the biggest eyebrows you had ever seen came from the ladder that lead down and then walked over to them. "It was you two that just came in, right?"

"Yep dude! That was us!" America said cheerfully and Canada just nodded.

"I'm England." The nation introduced himself and pointed to the bird that was seated on his shoulder. "And this is Chatot! I'm Guildmaster Rome's right hand man. Now leave!"

"W-what?" Canada asked, startled for what seemed like the fifth time that day.

"We have no use for sales people!" England explained.

"That's not why we're here!" America said quickly. "We want to form an exploration team, Si we came here!"

"W-what?!" England looked surprised. "Exploration team? It's rare to see someone who wants to apprentice at the guild. Especially given how hard our training is!"

"Hey." Canada said to get England's attention back. "Is the exploration team training really that strict?"

"Well... No!" England yelled, smiling nervously and moving his hands back and forth. "No no no! It's not true in the slightest! Our training program for exploration teams is as easy as can be!" The blond in front of them finally calmed down. "Ok! Let's get your team signed up right away! Follow me!"

They followed him to the second underground floor to a door over by a window and England turned to look at them again. "Here is Guildmaster Rome's chamber. On no account should you be rude to our Guildmaster." He turned and knocked on the door. "Guildmaster! It's England! I'm coming in!"

He opened the door and they all walked in. England went over to the side to stand and America and Canada stood facing a older nation with brown hair that had a lot of curls who had a Wigglytuff beside him.

"Guildmaster!" England said. "I present you two nations that want to join our guild as apprentices!"

"Hiya!" Rome said cheerfully. "I'm the great Roman Empire, but you can just call me Rome! And this is Wigglytuff! I'm the guild's Guildmaster! You want to form an exploration team?" They nodded. "Then lets go for it! First we must register your team name! So what is it?"

"Oh, right... I forgot about that..." America said. He turned to Canada. "Do you have any ideas, Canada?"

"Um... PokePals?" Canada suggested and America shook his head. "Ok, um... How about Team New World?"

America smiled. "Perfect!"

"All settled, then!" Rome said. "Your name is now New World! All done! HAHA! Congratulations! From now on, you're an official exploration team! Here's your team kit!"

He gave America a box and America looked at him confusedly. "Team Kit?"

"Yep! Every team needs it!" Rome said. "It has your badge, which you need so that if your pokemon get knocked out in a dungeon, you can get out right then and there, your wonder map, and your treasure map!"

"Whoa..." Canada whispered.

Eventually, England led them to their room, which just had two beds but it still looked comfy. "Go to bed early tonight." England told them. "Tomorrow will be a busy day."

xXx

Canada laid awake that night. America had long since gone to sleep. Now he was here, apprenticing at Rome's Guild, and it was fun being America's friend, even if it was weird that they looked so much alike but first things first...

Who was he? Why was he on the beach? His Cyndaquil doesn't remember anything either, so he was no help.

Canada yawned. Thinking about it and staying up all night won't help. He should just focus on the guild's work for now...

He fell asleep.

xXx

"HEY! HEY THERE DA~ZE!" Screamed a voice. "RISE AND SHINE!

'Ugh... My head is pounding!' Canada thought as he was startled awake.

"WHY ARE YIU STILL ASLEEP DA~ZE?! WAKE UP!"

"Ow my ears..." America said before glaring at the source of the screaming. "Who are you?"

"I'm Korea, da~ze!" The black haired nation said in a much quieter voice. "I'm your fellow apprentice! Now wake up! You're late! Rome's got a big temper and if you make him lose it, I'm hiding behind you da~ze!"

He walked out and America and Canada got up quickly, realizing that they had overslept. They got into line, which included a nation with light hair and an emotionless face, a nation with chin length blond hair and blue eyes, the brunet twins and their friends from yesterday, a older nation with black ponytail, Korea, and a nation with neat black hair and black eyes. England was in front.

"Everyone seems to be present." England said. He turned to the door behind him. "Guildmaster! The guild is in full attendance!"

Rome came out of his room, just as happy and cheerful as yesterday.

"Thank you, Guildmaster! Please address the crew!" England said.

"... I got nothing!" Rome said.

"...Thank you sir!" England said after a moment of silence. "We all value your..." silence. "Words of wisdom! Ok nations! Get to work!"

Everyone went off to do their work and England motioned America and Canada to follow him up the ladder. He showed them a bulletin board.

"You two are new here so you have to start with this assignment." England said as he handed them a paper from the board. "You are aware about the bad people and their Pokemon that keep cropping up, right?"

"Yep." America said. "Because the flow of time is getting messed up. It's wreaking havoc, right?"

The flow of time getting messed up? Canada looked at America. Time? As in hours and minutes? Do they mean something has gone wrong with time here? And that was the reason bad people were popping up? Canada felt confused.

"Precisely." England said, oblivious to Canada's confusion. "Time is getting out of whack has caused an outbreak of bad people. Perhaps because of all that... We've noticed an increase in the number of jobs. In addition... and it's unknown if this is because of time's influence... There has also been a mass outbreak of mystery dungeons."

"Mystery Dungeons?!" Canada yelped.

"Yeah." America looked at Canada. "You know how we got my Relic Fragment back yesterday? The place we went through to get it was a mystery dungeon. A mystery dungeon changes it's layout every time you go into it! If our Pokemon faints and we have to leave a dungeon, we would lose all of our money and some of our supplies. They are strange places."

"Aren't you informed?" England said, drawing their attention back to him. "That makes things easier to explain. Jobs take place in mystery dungeons. So," He pointed to the paper that was still in America's hand. "That is the job you need to preform to day!"

"Let's see... It says," America began to read. "'Hi. My name is Iceland. An outlaw ran off with my Pokemon, Mr. Puffin and had gone to a rocky bluff. I would very much like to have him back so can somebody help?' Cool. Let's go Canada!"

xXx

"Thanks." Iceland said as he held the puffin Pokemon in his arms. He gave them the money and walked out of the building.

"Whoa!" America exclaimed when he saw how much they got. "2000P! Sweet!"

"I'll be taking that." England showed up out of no where and snatched the money out of their hands. He counted it quickly and gave them 200P back.

"Is that all we get?" America whined.

"Yes." England said simply. "The rest goes to the guild. Rules are rules."

"Aw man..."

xXx

"Everyone!" France called. "Thanks for waiting! I finished dinner and was able to keep England away! So no burnt food!"

"Belt up bloody frog! My cooking is perfectly fine!" No one agreed. "... You all are gits."

"Let's get food." France chose to ignore the blond.

xXx

_**Can I get some reviews...please? If I do, i'll update by Tuesday~!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: The Scream

"I want you two to go to Treasure Town and get some supplies." England told them the next morning. "America, you're familiar with Treasure Town, right?"

"Yep. I lived near here for a while."

"Great. Then show Canada around." England said and he walked away to do another part of his job.

"Kay!" America turned to Canada. "Let's go to Treasure Town! Ready Squirtle? Cynaquil?" The Pokemon nodded happily.

"Wait!"

The blonds turned to see the brunet with the curl that doesn't look like he was about to start yelling run up to them. He had a Bidoof following him. "Ve~ My name is Italy! England wanted me to show you around the Guild before you go!"

"Right..." Canada said.

"Kay Dude!" America said and they followed Italy down to the second floor.

Italy first pointed to the light haired nation with a Croagunk by a caldron. "That's Norway! He's... I don't know what he's doing. He's always messing with the big caldron and that's all I really know. Well, you know that's the mess hall. And of course the rooms and Grandpa Rome's room!"

"Grandpa Rome?" Canada questioned.

"The Guildmaster is mine and Romano's-my twin- grandpa!" Italy said cheerfully. He then pointed to the blond nation that they saw him talking to the other day. He had an Sunflora. "That's Germany! Him, me, and Japan form Team Axis! But Japan usually is on lookout duty so we don't go on jobs alot. Romano and Spain form Team Tomato! Korea and his Loudred help Japan with lookout duty and China and his Dugtrio update everything that needs to be updated! Got it~?"

America and Canada blinked. That all went over their heads but they nodded before Italy could start again. The brunnet talked way to fast to be understood...

xXx

"That place is Switzerland's Bank. He usually has his Duskull helping out. He also more or less runs the local police too, even though the chief Pokemon is his sister's, Liechtenstein." America said pointing to the bank. He talked much slower then Italy did and Canada could understand him better. America then pointed to a shop on the other side of the square. "That's Austria's link shop. We can link our Pokemon's moves together there but it looks like Austria isn't there today."

They crossed the bridge to another shop.

"Thats the twins Hong Kong and Taiwan's Market. We can get a lot of our stuff we need there." America smiled at Canada. "The cool thing about them is that sometimes you can find their Pokemon, Kecleon, in dungeons, selling stuff.

"And last but not least is Ukraine's Storage. Items stored there will never be lost. That about covers it, I guess."

Canada sighed. "Today is an info dump day, isn't it?"

America shrugged. "Let's go see what items they have at the market before we head back and choose an outlaw. Come on."

They ended up getting an Oran berry, an blast seed, and an Reviver seed.

"Would you like anything else?" Hong Kong asked, slightly emotionless.

"No, I think we're out of money." Canada said.

"Mr. Hong Kong, Ms. Taiwan!" Two boys ran up, one with brown hair and one with blond.

"Ah! Lithuania! And little Latvia!" Taiwan said as they ran up. "Hello!"

"Can we have an apple?" Latvia asked.

"Yes, of course." Hong Kong said as Taiwan gave them the apple.

"Thank you!" Lithuania said happily.

The twins smiled at them as they walked away and Taiwan turned back to America and Canada.

"You see, those two nations are brothers. Lately, their oldest brother, Estonia, has fallen ill. So they need to come and do the shopping for him." She explained.

"Ms. Taiwan! Mr. Hong Kong!" They heard Latvia yell as he and Lithuania ran back to the shop.

"Hm? What's wrong?" Hong Kong asked.

"There was an extra apple!" Lithuania said. "We didn't pay for this many!"

"That was a gift from me and my brother!" Taiwan said smiling. "Please enjoy it!"

"Thank you!" Latvia said. The brothers started to walk away but Latvia tripped and the apple that he was holding fell. Canada picked up the apple and handed back to Latvia. "W-we're sorry to bother you. Thank you do much."

But Canada didn't hear. As soon as his hand brushed against Latvia's, everything started to flash between light and dark and he became dizzy. 'W-what's going on?' he thought as he held his head. Everything went black and a flash of light flew across his vision.

"H-h-h... HELP!"

Then everything went back to normal and he jumped back from Latvia. What was that?! He was sure he just heard Latvia scream for help just now.

"Is something the matter?" Latvia asked, looking at him weirdly.

"Hey Latvia!" Lithuania called. "What's going on? Hurry home!"

"I'm coming! Wait up!" Latvia called back. He nodded his thanks to Canada and ran after his brother.

"Ha!" America laughed. "Latvia is such a cute kid!" He frowned at Canada's silence. "What's wrong Canada?"

"D-did you hear a shout for help just now?" Canada asked.

"No..." America shook his head, looking at Canada weirdly. He turned to the twins. "Hey, did you two hear anything weird a moment ago?"

"No." Taiwan said.

"Nothing out of the ordinary." Hong Kong said.

No, he was positive he didn't imagine that. It was to real and the scream was certainly Latvia's.

"Come on, let's just go back to the guild." America said. Canada was silent before nodding and following the other blond. On the way back, however, America stopped. "Hey what's that about?"

Canada looked at what America was talking about. It was Latvia and Lithuania talking to a tall man with a tan trench coat and pinkish scarf.

"Yay!" Latvia said.

"You really know where our item is?" Lithuania said excitedly.

"Da, I do! I will be happy to help you look for it!" The man said cheerfully said, his Drowzee looking just as happy.

America and Canada walked up to them. "Hey, what's going on?" America asked, smiling.

"Oh hello, Mr. America, Mr. Canada." Lithuania said. "Some time ago, we lost an item that is important to our Pokemon. We've been looking all over but we haven't found it."

"But Mr. Russia knows where it is and will help us look!" Latvia said.

"Awesome!" Canada felt that that word seemed weird coming out of America's mouth. "That's great for you!"

"Let's start our search, da?" Russia asked. Both boys nodded and they started to walk away. But not before Russia bumped into Canada. "Oh, I'm sorry." He continued walking.

His sight began flashing.

"That Russia sure is a nice person." America said.

More flashing and got dizzy again. It was happening again. Another dizzy spell... His vision went black and a flash of light flew across his vision. But this time, instead of just a voice, it was a scene.

Russia smiled cruelly at Latvia, who was shaking. "If you want to be difficult, it will mean big trouble for you!

"H-h-h... HELP!" Latvia screamed, beginning to tremble even more.

His vision went back to normal and he looked around startled. What was that?! What was happening?!

"I hope they find their item soon." America said.

"W-we have to stop them America!" Canada said, slightly frantic. America looked at him, startled.

"Why...?"

"I had a dizzy spell and then I heard Latvia screamed and then I had another dizzy spell and saw Russia threatening Latvia and-"

"Wait! Slow down!" America said quickly. "So you had a dizzy spell, then you saw Latvia being threatened by Russia?! And that's why we need to stop them?!"

"Yes!" Canada nodded.

"Canada... It's not that I don't trust you but I can't believe it." America said. "I mean, Russia looked like a nice guy, didn't he?" Canada had nothing to say to that. He couldn't say anything to that. America just smiled at his silence. "You're just tired Canada! It was just a daydream!"

Was that it...? Just a bad daydream? But come to think of it... Russia didn't seem like a bad guy...

"Anyway, we're only apprentices. Squirtle and Cyndaquil aren't strong enough. We can't just go running off on our own." America said. "Let's head back to the guild!"

"Yeah... Ok." Canada said and followed America and his Squirtle back to the guild. Once they were in, Italy called them over to the board.

"America! Canada!" Italy yelled. "Come over here!"

"Hey Italy!" America said. He turned to the blond beside him. "And your Germany, right?"

"Ja."

America blinked. "What does that mean?"

"It means yes." Canada answered before Germany could.

"...How do you know that Canada?" Italy asked. Canada blushed and shrugged. Suddenly there was an alarm.

"Woah! What's that?"

"China just loves to scare newbies." Germany said. "That's just China updating the boards."

The alarm stopped and the board flipped back over.

"There you go!" Italy said. "You can pick an outlaw now!"

"Canada..."

"Hm?" Canada turned his attention to America and was startled to find America looked mad.

"Look..." He pointed to a poster near the top. Canada could only stare. It was... "It's Russia! He's a wanted criminal!" He quickly turned to Canada. "We need to go! Latvia's will be in serious trouble!"

They ran off, ignoring Italy and Germany's confused calls. Outside, at the crossroads, they ran into Lithuania.

"Hey! Lithuania!" America called. "Were's Latvia?!"

"Yes... about them...!" Lithuania sounded frantic. "After we all left, we went looking for our lost item together... But I wound up all alone when Mr. Russia went somewhere with Latvia. I called and called but they didn't come back!"

"Which way did they go?" Canada asked.

"They went that way!"

They followed Lithuania to a very mountainous place.

"Canada, your dream was right. We need to go, now!" America said as they entered the dungeon.

xXx

"Uh-oh, dead end." Latvia said as they came to the peak. He turned to Russia. "Excuse me, Mr. Russia. Where is my lost item? Could you show me where it is now?"

"Kolkolkol..." Russia became a lot more sinister. "It's not here. I have no idea where it is, really."

"Huh?!" Latvia gulped and started shaking. Calm down, he told himself. Lithuania is here t- wait... "My brother... My brother is following us, right? He's coming soon?"

"No. Your brother is not coming." Russia smiled again but this time it wasn't the cheerful one he had back in town. "This was all a trick."

"Huh?" Latvia began shaking again.

"But let's not dwellin that, da? I need a little favor. See the hole behind you?" He indicated to said hole. "There's a rumor of treasure in there. And I need you to go into the hole and get it out. Once you do that, I'll help you back out of here."

"..." Latvia shook even harder before crying. "I want Lithuania!" Je tried to run around Russia but his Drowzee stopped him.

"Hey, calm down little Latvia! I'll take you home after you do your job!" Russia smiled cruelly at Latvia, who was shaking. "If you want to be difficult, it will mean big trouble for you!

"H-h-h... HELP!" Latvia screamed, beginning to tremble even more.

"Stop right there!" America yelled as he and Canada ran in. "Won't let you do that! Russia you... You... You commie!"

"... I don't know what that means..." Russia said blinking. "But how did you find this place?"

"We're Team New World!" America yelled. "An exploration team!"

"Let's see if you can best me, da?" Russia smiled. "Drowzee."

Drowzee attacked.  
Canada threw a bast seed and it exploded in Drowzee's face. They were hoping it would work like last time with Zubat but no such luck. Squirtle used bubble repeatedly while Canada threw seeds at it as Cyndaquil doesn't have any strong moves yet.

Finally, Drowzee fainted and Russia, having to other Pokemon, had to surrender.

xXx

"It's because of you Canada! You had that dream that told us of Latvia's trouble in advance!"

It's true! He couldn't explain it but... The first shout he heard from Latvia... And that dream he had... Both of those events... They took place in the future! Why had he been able to see something like that? What was that dream about?

Before his train of thought could go any farther, America's stomach growled. America laughed. "Whoops! My stomach growled!" Canada's stomach growled next. "Hahaha! You're hungry too Canada!"

"Ya..." Canada smiled and laughed as well. "Let's go get dinner!"

**_xXx_**

**_Does no one love me? Can I have some reviews please? If I don't get any I'm gonna take this story down because no one loves me! _**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: The First official Exploration

"Er, ahem," England started to say. "Everyone, listen up. I have an important announcement to make. Far to the northeast, then farther into its outermost reaches... There lies a place named Treeshroud Forest..." He seemed worried about something. "In that forest... Time has apparently stopped."

"Huh?!" Japan said, shocked.

"What did you say?!" Spain shouted.

"Time has stopped?!" Germany said, disbelieving with Italy whimpering beside him.

"Yes, that is correct." England answered Germany. "Time has come to a standstill in Treeshroud Forest... There's no wind, the clouds are motionless, and the water is frozen. Time itself has truly stopped in Treeshroud Forest."

"Ayia, Time has stopped aru?" China muttered.

"But..." Italy bit his lip. "How could something so awful happen?"

"It's unthinkable!" Japan said.

"Yes," England got their attention back to him. "The unthinkable has happened. The Treeshroud Forest's Time Gear... Has been stolen!"

"The Time Gear has been stolen aru?!"

"That's what made time stop da~ze?!"

"I heard it was possible but it really happened..."

"I don't get it though!" Romano yelled from beside Spain, getting their attention to him. "Why would anyone take a Time Gear scone bastard?!"

"Switzerland has already started an investigation." England said. "It's hard to believe that anyone would dare steal a Time Gear, but if one Time Gear can be stolen the others may also be in danger. We must notify Switzerland if we notice any suspicious characters. That is all."

Everyone went off to do their work but before America and Canada could leave, England called them over.

"You two have gotten very good at your jobs." England told them. "I'm impressed with your capture of Russia for one! So!" England clapped his hands together. "You all will finally be assigned a mission worthy of a proper exploration team."

"Really?!" Canada asked, smiling.

"Woo-hoo!"

"Let me see your wonder map." England said and they handed him their map. "Treasure town is here," England pointed to the dot that marked the town. "And over here is where we would like you to investigate." He pointed to a waterfall a littles way off. "See the waterfall flowing here? By all appearances, it's just a normal waterfall but we got a tip that it may hold a secret. So I want you two to investigate and determine what's there!"

"Right!" They said in unison.

"I'll leave you to it then." England walked away and America smiled at Canada.

"Our first real exploration! Can you believe it Canada? Come on! Let's get going!"

xXx

"So this is the waterfall that's supposed to have a secret..." Canada muttered. America tried to go through the water, but it was beating down to hard and knocked him back. "America! Are you ok?!"

"Ow ow ow... Ya I'm fine..." America said as he sat up. "The waters really pounding down... You try, Canada."

Canada nodded and got closer to the waterfall. It was true. The waterfall was incredible... He could barely stay standing near it! He tried to touch the water, but like America, he got pushed backward.

"Well, that could have gone better," He said as he got up.

"Yeah, see? It's crazy!" America turned to the waterfall. "If you fell under this waterfall, I bet you'll get all bruised up. Where are we supposed to start looking?"

Canada's vision started flashing again. Everything started spinning. Something seemed familiar. It's the dizziness he had felt before. His vision went black and a flash of light flew against his vision.

_A shadow of a man and Pokemon were standing where they where standing. The man looked around before both him and the Pokemon started running at the waterfall and jumped into a cave that was behind the water. _

His vision suddenly went back to normal and he was looking at America once more. It happened again! He saw something... But what was it?

"Huh?" America said, glancing at Canada. "What's up Canada?"

"I... I think I just had another vision." Canada said looking at the nation that could be his twin. "But this time, I saw a nation and Pokemon leap into this waterfall... Into a hidden cave behind the water fall."

"What?! You had another vision?!" America said. "But this time, you saw a nation and Pokemon leap into this waterfall?!"

"Y-yes... I just said that..."

"But not only that... But there is a hidden cave behind the waterfall?!"

"Stop parroting me!"

America ignored him and looked back at the water fall. "Hmm... But it looks like a regular waterfall to me and the water's pounding down... But I'm gonna believe you Canada!"

They picked up their Pokemon and stepped back enough to get a good running start.

"Ready! Let's go Canada!" America yelled as he started running.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Canada shouted as he ran after his friend.

They both jumped through the waterfall and luckily, there was a cave behind it. They high fived and began walking though the dungeon.

xXx

They eventually made it to the last level, a room full of gem stones.

"Wow!" America said, trying to look everywhere at once. "Check it out Canada!"

"Look at all the gems sparkling!" Canada said.

"Hey! Check out that giant gem!" America said, pointing at said giant gem. "Awesome! I've never seen a gem this big before! Everybody has got to see this! Let's take it back with us!"

America tried to pull out the giant gem, but I wouldn't budge. He pulled and pulled and pulled and-well, you get the idea. He eventually stepped back from it, panting slightly.

"Nope. It's not budging." America said before turning to Canada. "How about you try, Canada?"

Canada nodded and tried to pull out the giant gem, but it was really stuck! It wouldn't budge. It was no good. It was stuck. Canada let go and stepped back, making America sigh.

"So you couldn't move it either, Canada?" America stepped back over to the gem and gave it another go. But it wasn't budging one bit.

Canada's vision started flashing again. Everything started spinning. Something seemed familiar. It's the dizziness he had felt before. His vision went black and a flash of light flew against his vision.

_The same man and Pokemon came into the gem filled room and tried to pull out the giant gem. But the gem ended up being pushed in and a roar of water came out of no where and carried the man and Pokemon away. _

Canada vision went back to normal. He blinked. What just happened? He saw that America was still trying to pull the gem out.

"W-wait! America! Stop-" Canada tried to warn America.

"Hm?" America looked up at him just as the gem got pushed in. There was a sound of roaring water and America looked around. "Where is that coming fr- oh no."

A flood of water came at them and carried them off before either could do anything. Luckily, they were able to grab their Pokemon before they got too far.

The next thing they knew, they were looking up at Sealand in a hot spring.

"Oh, hello. You just kinda flew out of the geyser over there, so you scared us." Sealand said. He turned to the young man over to the side of the hot spring. "Mama, we have visiters!"

"Where are we?" America asked as Canada quickly got Cyndaquil out of the water.

"You're at the hot springs. It's really good way at reliving stress! I'm Finland!" The nation who was sitting over on the side walked up. "Do you have a map? I'll show you where you are."

America nodded and spread out the map on dry land. Finland leaned over it for a second before pointing to a illostration of water and steam. "There we are! The hot springs!" The light blond nation smiled at them.

"Oh I see." America blinked before moving his eyes to where the waterfall was and Canada watched his eyes widen. "Ah! Canada! Look how far away the waterfall is!" He said, pointing to the waterfall.

"You came all the way from there?" Sealand asked, looking over Finland's shoulder.

"Thats quite aways for water to drag you..." Finland trailed off. "After that, you two can stay here in the hot springs for a bit before you leave!" He smiled. "You must be really stressful!"

"We'll... take you up on that actually..."

xXx

_**Thank you for the reviews!**_

_**I just realized that I sounded demanding last chapter but oh well. Can I have one or two reviews a chapter? Please? Oh, and I would love to hear your guesses on who future appearing nations will be! And speaking of tthe future, only Grovle, Celibi, and Duskior have nation partners. Who are your guesses?**_


	5. Chapter 5

Hi not a new chapter but I really wanted to know your guesses... Here are the nations already used:

America

Canada

England

Rome

The three Axis

The rest of the Allies

Ukraine

Norway

The Baltics

Austria

Switzerland

Liechtenstein

Egypt

Greece

Hong Kong and Taiwan

Any one else is up for guessing! Let em hear your guesses and I'll have the next chapter out as soon as I can!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five: Team Skull

"Ok, listen up!" England called from the front the next morning, stopping all of the chatter. "There is a lake up north, shrouded by mystery and some think is only a legend-"

"Then why the f-k should we care?" Romano called out. Rome pouted at his grandson.

"Roma~!" Rome whined, earning a "Don't call me that!" from Romano. "I told England to create suspense!"

"May I get to the point?" England asked, sounding very annoyed. When nobody answered, he just continued. "As I was about to say, our guild is planning to mount an expedition for the first time in a while."

"An expedition?!" Italy smiled and started to tug on Germany's sleeve. "Doesn't that sound exciting, Germany?"

"Ja. There hasn't been an expedition here in a long time." Germany nodded and Japan just smiled lightly. He had felt that it would be better to stay quiet for now.

"But wouldn't that mean you're going to start picking members da~ze?"

England nodded. "Yes. Over the next few days, we will choose the most worthy apprentices. The members we choose will form the expedition party. Everyone, work hard!"

"This is so excited! I can't wait, can you Romano?"

"Yea yea Tomato basterdo..grumble grumble..."

"I'll definatly get picked this time, da~ze!"

"Me and Dugtrio will surely get to go aru!"

"Ok, everyone, get back to work!" England called out and was met by a cheer. Everyone left, China and Japan dissappearing into holes that their pokemon made, Norway went back to his caldron, and the rest went upstairs to the job boards. America turned to Canada and smiled.

"Dude this is-just so-!" Americia tried to say and Canada smiled amused when America couldn't finish his sentece, for that was how excited he was.

"Ya, I get it, you're excited." Canada laughed at America's expression. "But we're not gonna get picked if we don't go do our job."

Americia blinked and smiled again. He nodded. "Ya, you're right Canada!" His smile turned into a smirk as he ran to the ladder. "Catch me if you can Canada!"

"H-hey! Wait up!" Canada yelped as he followed America up the ladder.

xXx

"I don't feel like battling outlaws today..." Canada commented as they looked over the Outlaw board.

"Neither do I..." America trailed off as he turned to the other board. "Kay! The Job Board it i-" He cut himself off and Canada was startled at the sudden silence from his friend. He quickly looked over to what caused it. His eyes widened._ It was them_.

Egypt and Greece were standing at the Job Board and it didn't take them long to notice the blonds.

"Hey..." Greece said in his still tired voice.

"You two?" Egypt questioned.

"You two are the ones that took my Relic Fragment." America stated. "What are you doing here?"

"We're a... exploration team too..." Greece said.

"Whats so funny about an exploration team checking for jobs?" Egypt asked.

"What are... you two doing here?"

"We're here to become Guild members." Canada said.

The two dark haired nations in front of them blinked in shock. Then they started laughing. It was quiet and small but you can tell they were.

"You two... don't have the skills."

"America you scare much to easily and your friend almost never speaks."

"B-but..." America trailed off before getting determined again. "I may be timid sometimes, but thats why I'm training! To overcome my shortcomings! I'm the hero!"

"And in case you haven't noticed, America talks enough for the both of us." Canada said in a bout of confidence. America glared at him slightly but didn't say anything to the comment.

"And I seem to remember that we beat you the last time we battled!" America continued. "Not to mention that we are going to be the ones to be chosen for the expedition!"

"Expedition?" Greece asked.

"You know that effort only takes you so far." Eygpt said. "Pure talent is what you need."

"And just... because you... beat us doesn't... mean we're weak." Greece said. "Next time... we fight... we'll will win and with that damn Turk, we'll... curbstomp you."

"T-Turk...?" Canada asked, confused.

"He's talking about the cheif." Egypt explained. He turned slightly to the ladder. "And speaking of the Cheif, I think I smell his Pokemon now."

"Smell?" America asked.

Just then, a Skuntank climed down the ladder from the outside with a man following close behind. The man was dark skinned, like Greece and Egypt, and had dark hair that was partily hiden by a green hoodie. His eyes were covered by a small white mask and he had a smirk that really didn't set right with Canada. The man walked forward and knock Canada to the floor.

"Move it!"

"Hey! Canada!" America yelled. The man turned the others and smirked at America.

"You too. Out of the way."

America quickly moved and the man continued walking to Greece and Egypt.

"Did you two find any good jobs to bring in cash?" He asked.

"The board... only had... cheap jobs..." Greece said.

"And Turkey, one more thing..." Egypt trailed off and leaned forward to whisper to Turkey. Turkey nodded his head after a minute and his expression turned thoughtful.

"Oh? An expedition you say? That does sound good..." He trailed off before regaining the smirk. "Come on boys, we got some plotting to do!"

They left. Canada, as he was getting up, vaugely heard Greece mutter "Damn Turk..." on his way out. America stood still for a moment before running over and helping Canada up.

"Are you ok, Canada?!" America asked. Canada, so not to worry America, just smiled and nodded. America sighed in relief before glaring at the floor. "Why did Japan and Korea let them in?!"

Canada blinked. That was America's only response for what just happened? why they were let in? He smiled amusedily at the nation that could be his twin and turned to the Job Board.

"Lets just get to work..."

xXx

"AND THREE! SMILES GO FOR MILES!"

"Ok, everyone, we have some new allies!" England said. Everyone started muttering but England just talked over them. He turned to the ladder. "You three can come in now!"

"Uh oh..." Canada muttered as the three came down, his Cyndaquil hiding behind his legs.

"Its them..." Canada heard America mutter behind him. It _was_ them. Turkey, Greece, and Egypt. They were here and Canada was scared to learn why England just called them new allies...

"These three are our new partners!" England said.

"I'm...Greece..."

"I'm Egypt. Nice to meet you."

"And I'm Team Skull's lead, Turkey! Remember it!" He turned to Canada and America. "Ecspeically you two."

England looked at Team Skull then Team New World. He blinked. "You already know each other?" He smiled slightly. "That simplifies things! They aren't joining us as apprentices. They are here to help us on our expedition!"

"Whaaaat?!" America yelled in shock, a little too loudly, as England looked at him fuuny.

"Eh? why are you so shocked?"

"England, sir," Turkey said, turning evryone's attention to him and making America mutter "suck up...". "Don't mind him. He overreacts to every little thing."

"Mmh. Alright then." England nodded and turned back to everybody else. "Ok, so the Guildmaster has decided to let them join. But as we can't work together if we begin right away, so they are staying with us for the time being. Its only for a short while but please treat them kindly."

Everyone cheered as happy as they could before running away from the Skuntank stench. Canada turned to America.

"Well... maybe they _aren't_ planning something..."

He was cut off but the disbelieving look that America was directing to him. He sighed.

"Ya, that sounded fake to me too..."

xXx

"I'm...hungry."

"Me two. We just had dinner but the food don't fill me up."

"Well, boys. Everyones asleep. Lets go raid the food pantry."

xXx

"AND THREE! SMILES GO FOR MILES!"

"Dismissed! Oh, and Team New World, stay." England said the next day.

America and Canada watched veryone leave for the days work before they looked back at England.

"Yo." America smiled. "Whats up dude?"

England's eye twitched. "Don't call me dude."

"Can I call you Iggy then?"

"No you git!"

"Back on topic please." Canada cut in before an argument could start.

England coughed. " Yes. Thank you Canada, for stopping the argument. As I was saying, we're out of food. I don't know how it happened and the only thing completely cleared out were Perfect Apples."

" Perfect Apples?" Asked Americia, tilting his head. "What are those?"

"Those are Guildmaster Rome's favorite food and you two are going to go get some from the Apple Forest." England said. The blonde in front of them started to look nervous. " I don't want to see Guildmaster without them. So hurry up!"

Americia to nodded and smiled and Canada nodded too but couldn't help but wonder... what happened to all the food?

xXx

"There they are!" America said as they got to the deepest part of the forest. "There are the Perfect Apples, on the big tree!"

"How are we going to get them down?" Canada asked.

"It's quite easy."

"Huh?" Canada whirled around, looking for the voice.

"Who was that?" America asked.

"Me." Turkey jumped out of the

"Wha-! You three?!" America yelped as Turkey, Greece, and Egypt startled him.

"Team Skull, at your service." Turkey said, still smirking.

"What took... You guys?" Greece asked.

"Yeah. While we've been waiting, we've been having a Perfect Apple feast." Egypt said.

"You been what?!" America yelled. He looked at the tree behind Team Skull before glancing at Canada. "Come on Canada! Lets knock them out then get the Perfect Apples to back to Rome!"

"Knock us out?" Turkey asked, tilting his head. "Ya right! Greece, get your pokemon ready..."

xXx

"Whaaaaat? You failed?!" England yelled. "Are you serious?! Oh no! What am I going to do?" England started pacing in a panic. "What am I to do?!"

"We couldn't help it..." America said sadly, trying to explain that Team Skull knocked them out and took the apples. "I mean, Turkey and his..."

"Quiet!" England yelled angerly. "I don't want to hear excuses!"

"Oh man..." Canada muttered.

"You leave me no choice. For the time being, you shall go without dinner tonight!" England told them.

"W-what?! B-but-!" America stuttered, trying to come up with an argument.

"You failed to complete an important job. Your punishment could be much more severe!" He began massaging his temples. "You gits have saddled me with this horrible task! I've got to report this to the Guildmaster now! Upon hearing my report, the Guildmaster is sure to..." He began to pace frantic again before turning angerly to America and Canada again. "I will report this to the Guildmaster after dinner. You two will come with me when I do so! I am not facing his wrath by myself! That's an order!"

xXx

"Hiya!" Rome greeted them cheerfully as they came in. It was just after dinner and Team New World was very hungry. "You brought me some Perfect Apples, right? Thank you!"

"Um..." England started to say. "There's, uh, a slight... Uh... It's awfully hard to say this but..."

"Huh?" Rome looked at England in confustion. "What's wrong?"

"Well, you see..." England gulped. "These apprentices... They failed in their mission to bring back any Perfect Apples and..."

"Oh ok!" Rome said smiling. He turned to America and Canada. "Everyone fails sometimes! Don't feel bad!" He turned back to England. "Where are the other Perfect Apples?"

"Well... As I just explained... They failed to bring back any Perfect Apples so, uh..." England faltered before continuing. "In other words... The apples... The number of Perfect Apples we have is... zero."

"..." Rome lost his smile. "Oh."

"Therefore... Not even one Perfect Apple was obtained... You will have to make do without Perfect Apples for a while."

Rome was silent, his bangs shadowing his eyes. England gulped.

"Um, Guildmaster? Guildmaster?"

Rome began shaking.

"Waaaah! N-no!" England yelled.

The whole room began shaking too, either because of Wigglytuff or Rome.

"Cover your ears!" England yelled.

"W-why?!" America asked.

"Don't argue! Just do it!"

The room shook harder and Canada could have sworn there was small explosions.

"Sorry to disturb you! We've come to deliver a Perfect Apple!"

It was Turkey.

"Huh?" Rome asked, looking up. The room stopped shaking and the explosions stopped happening.

Team Skull came in and Greece and Eygpt pushed America and Canada out of the way. Turkey stood in the middle of them.

"Here you go. A genuine Perfect Apple." He said, handing the apple to Rome. "Please accept it as our token of friendship."

"Oh wow!" Rome exclaimed. "You went and got it just for me? Thank you, friends!"

"Th-thank you so very very kindly!" England said, obviously relived the shaking had stopped. "Thanks to you, we've all been spared a catastrophe!"

He turned angerly to Canada and America.

"Hey! You two! Quit dozing and show your respect!"

America and Canada just glared at Team Skull, their Pokemon getting into a battle stance. Turkey just laughed.

"No no. It's quite alright. After all, your guild has been very generous and hospitable to us. It's only right that we try to repay that favor in our own way."

"Ah!" England said. "I see you're the most admirable of nations!"

"Why thank you!" Turkey said. "It's quite late now so we'll be off to bed. Until tomorrow!"

Team Skull walked out with Rome calling thank you's at them.

xXx

"But, Turkey... Why did you bother to save them?"

"I'm... Wondering too."

"You two aren't thinking strategically. Why did we come here in the first place? The expedition, right? Right now, the trick is for us to win Rome's trust."

"I get... it now..."

"This is a famous guild, so I was playing cautious at first but this is ridiculously easy. Rome is nothing more then an idiot! He's no big deal. Why everybody is terrified of him, I have no idea. Anyway, if we find the treasure during the expedition..."

"We knock out the guild's crew."

"Then we... snatch the treasure... and run away."

xXx

"Turkey and his sidekicks stuck it to us again..." America said as him and Canada sat on their beds.

"We're lucky Rome didn't blow up at us." Canada commented.

"But we didn't get any dinner!" America whined. "I'm starving!"

"Well," Canada said, laying down. "Staying up doesn't help. Let's go to bed."

"Alright." America sighed and laid down on his bed. "Let's keep at it tomorrow."

xXx

"I'm so hungry." America whined the next morning.

"You two." England called them over. "Do some jobs from the boards today, ok? Also, about the expedition... You should give up on being chosen as members."

"Huh?!" America shouted.

"W-why?!" Canada asked.

"Your failure yesterday weighs heavily. It's unlikely for you to be chosen after that." England explained. "So when the time comes to announce the members, don't get your hopes up. That is all."

England walked away and America turned sadly to Canada.

"I'm already down about my hunger, but now this... This is just a terrible day."

"I know the feeling..." Canada muttered.

"Psst! Listen up!"

They followed the sound of the voice to find Italy, Germany, and Japan over to the side.

"Hey Italy!" America said.

"Be quiet!" Germany hissed. He looked around for a moment before looking back at them. "Come this way."

The three lead America and Canada into their room. Japan looked back and sighed.

"Oh good," The black haired nation said. "No one saw us, except maybe Norway..."

"Whats up?" America asked.

"Why did you call us in here?" Canada asked.

"Ve... Here you go." Italy said, handing America and Canada both an apple.

"We figured you were hungry, with skipping dinner last night and everything." Japan explained.

"So we set aside some of our dinners," Germany continued.

"So eat up!" Italy finished.

"Thank you!" America and Canada said in unison before eating the apples.

"Every one of us need to be able to work hard to be able to be picked for the expedition!" Italy said cheerfully.

"... About the expedition..." Canada started before looked at America to finish.

"England just told us... We don't have a great chance to be picked."

"How could you say that?" Japan asked. "There is no telling what might happen!"

"The members haven't been picked yet. You still have time." Germany said.

"... Don't you guys want to go? If we get picked, then you might not." Canada asked.

"I wouldn't like it..." Italy said, down for a moment before going back to his normal cheerfulness. "But if someone is chosen, then someone else won't be able to go. That's just the way it is."

"If you don't get picked, you should cheer up those who did." Japan finished.

"Thanks... Thanks a lot." America smiled happily. "We'll try our best to get picked for the expedition!"

"We'll keep trying to the end!" Canada said.

"That's the spirit!" Japan gave them a slight smile.

"Let's all do our best!" Germany said. "We got to try hard so we all can go."

"Yes!" Team New World said at the same time.

And that was how Team New World and Team Axis became friends.

_**Sorry this took so longto get out. I have the story line writen out to the end of the expedition so once I get 10 reviews I'll update again!**_

_**Keep guessing abot future characters!**_


End file.
